


Miraculous short stories/ drabbles

by marinetteis_bae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: AdriNath - Freeform, Chloya, F/F, F/M, Gen, JuleLila, Julenette, Julerose - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, LukaNath, M/M, Marichat, Multi, Other, adrienette - Freeform, adrinino - Freeform, alixnette, alyanette - Freeform, alybug, beenette, caranette, chlobug, chlonath, chlonette, hawkbug, kimnette, ladrien, lilanath, lilanette, marirose, mylenette, renanette, theonette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinetteis_bae/pseuds/marinetteis_bae
Summary: A bunch of Miraculous ideas I have put into short stories. Every type of scenario I can think up/ find.  Every ship I could possibly come up with. (Keep reading. It gets better, I promise. My writing isn’t perfect, and I don’t check it over, just warning y’all!)





	1. Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s May, so here’s some fluffy, angsty Marichat!

He was alone. Officially, unsurprisingly alone. And, of course, it was all thanks to his father. 

Chat noir lay face down on the ground, the rain beating heavily against his leather clad back. Tears mixed with raindrops as the blond squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a tremor running through his body due to the cold. But, alas, he could care less. His father had pulled him from school, claiming it was poisoning his mental health, further isolating him. A month since then had passed, his room bare of any sort of electronic, photo shoots his main pastime. 

Smile after faux smile, flash after flash. He was nothing but a pretty picture, his father’s pretty little bird in a golden cage. His father only cared about his face, not him as a person. It took Adrien a long time to realize this... and when he did, it crushed him. His father never loved him; he only loved his money. 

Adrien, or rather, Chat Noir, has finally given up. Getting off of the muddy ground only to return to an equally as awful home was pointless. Perhaps death would be kind enough to end him there, to send a lightning bolt down upon him. But, alas, an hour had passed, and Adrien was having no luck in the death department. His bad luck was striking him once more. 

The rain seemed endless, as did his life. The beating of the drops against his back had quickly fallen into the background. It was still noticeable, though, and notice he did. The absence of such background was alarming, and caused the hopeless, empty blond to turn his head, his muddy, wet blond locks plastered against his face. Above him, he noted, was a light pink umbrella, darkened with the darkness above them. 

Bluebell eyes shone as lightning flashed not too far off from the pair, the blue black hair seeming jet in the light. Marinette crouched down beside her partner, watching as his body shook violently. “Oh, Minou...” she whispered, gently brushing his bangs from his forehead. He leaned into her touch, the warmth of her what he desperately craved. The girl gently set down her umbrella, hooking her arms under his armpits. 

She dog her best to pull him upwards, and after a few tries, Chat shakily rose, his feet planted unevenly upon the ground. His arms encircled her as he pressed his body against hers, his body seeking her warmth. She said nothing about the wet exterior of his suit; she simply bent down to pick her umbrella, and began guiding him back to the bakery. 

The walk was short; the bakery was but two or so blocks away from the park in which he had originally landed. Marinette was determined to get her lifeless Chat back into high spirits, and perhaps into something warm and dry. Her mother’s cheery voice was the first thing she heard when she opened the door, a close second being the bell. “Welcome to- oh,” her mother looked upon from the register, her eyes filling with worry as she took in the dripping wet, lifeless cat. “Oh my! Tom! Please watch the register for a few, will you? Marinette has returned,” Sabine called the last bit to her husband in the back, who responded with a simple ‘yes, honey!’. 

Turning her attention back to the two teenagers standing in the front of the bakery. “Come quickly, honey, and get him in the shower. I’ll grab some of Tom’s old clothes... I doubt they will be his size, he is quite skinny, but I’m sure it will do.” Sabine quickly ran up the stairs as Marinette and Chat slowly followed, leaving a wet trail in their wake. The blunette led the blond into the bathroom, pushing his bangs back on his head, her eyes meeting his. 

“Take a shower and relax, alright? I’ll grab us some movies and some pastries, and when you get out, we can cuddle, Alright?” Chat nodded, turning as she released his bangs and closed the door behind her. She flushed lightly at the thought of cuddling with Chat, but quickly dismissed her heated face. Sabine came down the stairs once more, setting the clothing down in front of the door. A muffled whisper was heard before a green light shone from all of the cracks of the door, indicating that he had detransformed. 

“Clothing is in front of the door!” Sabine said loudly to the door before turning back to Marinette. “Thank you, Maman,” The blunette whispered, hugging her mother tightly. “You’re welcome, mon Cher. Now, go upstairs and change. Also dry your hair. No use in catching a cold,” Sabine smiles down at her daughter before giving her one last squeeze and retreating to the bakery. 

Marinette rushed upstairs to her bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her. Tikki flew out of her coat as it was discarded upon the floor, worry evident in her eyes. “What do you think happened to Chat Noir? He looked so... empty. It made my heart hurt.” Tikki cradled her stomach and chest in her small arms, her head inclined downwards slightly. 

“I don’t know, Tikki... whatever it was has really shaken him. I hope I can make him feel better,” Marinette peeled off her wet clothes, standing bare as she made her way to her dresser. She bent down and pulled out a drawer, placing a pair of cotton candy underwear on her arm, along with matching hello kitty tank top and cotton shorts. Closing the drawer, she set down the shorts and the shirt as she slipped on her underwear. 

Tikki flew over to her chosen, a rumble passing through her as she looked at Marinette, eye to eye. The blunette slipped on the shorts and the tank, pulling her hair out of the shirt. The muffled sound of the shower suddenly ceased as the girl turned to her Kwami. “Chat will be up here soon. I’ll go grab some extra cookies when I grab the sweeties when I go down, Alright?” Tikki nodded and smiled in response, zipping somewhere else to hide. 

Marinette quickly rushed down in to the bakery as fast as she possibly could, snagging a few croissants, eclairs, macaroons, and chocolate chip cookies, all of which would satisfy her hungry kitty and her hungry Kwami. Sabine sent her daughter a reassuring smile, which confused Tom, and continued talking to a customer. On her way back to her room, she set done her tray and grabbed a few heavy blankets and threw them over her shoulder. Returning up the stairs to her room, she drunk in the sight of the detransformed boy’s back, his slightly wet hair sticking in every direction thinkable. 

“M’lady would be unhappy if I showed you my identity,” his timid, raspy voice, so much unlike it’s usual cheeriness, was muffled slightly by his knees. He was sitting in front of one of her windows, his chin resting on his arms, which were encircling his knees. The clothing was much too large for his lean frame, sagging slightly off of his body. 

“Chaton... “ Marinette set down the tray behind the boy, along side the blankets. Making her way back to her dresser, she pulled a Chat noir mask, which was her Halloween costume but a few months before, and gently placed it on his shoulder. Surprised, he picked up the mask, studying it. Placing the mask on his face, and adjusting the string under neath his hair, he turned to Marinette, question evident in his green eyes. 

“I was Chat Noir for Halloween last year,” Marinette quickly explained, grabbing her laptop off of it’s charger on her desk. Laptop under one arm, the tray in another, she motioned for the boy to follow. When she reached the latter, she slid the laptop under the tray and climbed up to the loft. Adrien, or rather, ‘Chat Noir’, followed quickly behind, arm draped with many heavy blankets. Marinette settled on the side closest to the wall, the light from the balcony shining through her window. 

Chat settled next to her, unfolding the blankets solemnly. His heart still hurt, and his pained expression never left his face. Marinette paid no mind to it, only smiling in return. As Marinette opened her laptop, her mother came up, handing a large stack of movies up the latter. After receiving them, the two wrapped themselves in blankets, ate pastries, and began a movie marathon. 

The two continued to eat even after they were stuffed, her mother bringing up more every so often. Only did the marathon stop when, around midnight or so, the two fell asleep, blue black hair mixing with blond. Her head lay on top of his, such a sweet sight to behold, making both Sabine and Tikki smile. And, with that, came the new beginning of Adrien and Marinette’s not only lovely romance, but their home life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I never look these over? Also, I procrastinated wayyyy too long with this one. Heh.


	2. Ninette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble? I’ll write something later.

Nino could feel the drowsiness sink into his bones. It was two in the morning, and yet Marinette was wide awake. She whispered through the phone, afraid her parents might accidentally hear, despite her being on the roof. “Thank you, Nino. Having your voice helps a lot,” she sighed quietly, running her fingers through her dark hair. Nino’s smile was almost felt through the phone, despite the drowsiness in his voice. 

“No problem, Marinette. I’m your boyfriend, and I love you. I’m here for you, no matter what. Through thick and thin. You’re kind and always there for everyone else, but you need to have someone there for you, too.”

Marinette smiled, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks, highlighting her freckles. The genuinely affectionate tone laced in his voice causing her stomach to do flips. A small, surprised laughed ripples through her as her hand covered her eyes. “I love you too, Nino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: LukaNath


End file.
